Ten things I love about her
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Ten of the many things Gil Grissom loves about Catherine Willows.
1. Eyes

**Ten things I love about her. **

_Summary: Ten of the many things Gil Grissom loves about Catherine Willows.  
__Note: I know I haven't update Baby's Got Blue Eyes for a while now. I'm just a little stuck on that one, but I hope to update it very soon. Anyway, this popped into my mind last night when I couldn't sleep and was thinking about writing… Ten one-shots, that explain ten things that Gil loves about Catherine. Enjoy! x._

**1 - Eyes. **

I wake up to find the morning sun shine lightly through the curtains. Her legs are somewhat intertwined with mine, and I can feel her body heat warming my own body. Her face is resting on my chest, and my thumb automatically reaches for her face. My thumb caresses the skin on her face, and I stop when I reach the delicate skin near her eyes. Her eyes are incredible.

Her eyes lit up my day, every single day. Those blue eyes are just amazing. Her eyes sparkle when she's happy. They somehow become lighter when she's laughing. They get somewhat dull when she's sick or sad. And when she's angry, they darken. But they're always gorgeous. I don't think I've ever seen a pair of eyes that's more beautiful than hers.

Even they're closed, those eyes are able to put a spell on me. I can't stop staring, wishing that they would open and that I'm able to see those pretty blue eyes that light up my day. They honestly do. It's as if they put a spell on me; once they're opened, I can't stop watching them. They're intriguing.

I'm still caressing her skin and I'm still staring at the woman that's laying in my arms, when I feel her move her hands. She's waking up. Her eyes suddenly flutter open, and her lips form into a smile as she whispers: "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." She adjusts her hands so she can reach my lips and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. She then puts her head back on my chest and I can hear a satisfied sigh.

I can't take my eyes of her eyes though. Her blue eyes are sparkling, which means she's happy. I know she notices me staring at her, and a soft laugh escapes from her lips when she says: "What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes." I caress the skin around her left eye again with my thumb before adding: "I was thinking about your eyes when you were asleep. Of how gorgeous they are. About how they look when you're happy, and when you're angry. They're amazing."

I can see the puzzled look on her face, but within seconds, it morphs into a soft and sweet smile. "Thank you. You're so sweet." She places a couple of soft kisses on my chest before she adds: "I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Catherine." I can feel and see her move again until she's on top of me. She bends down and places a soft kiss on my lips. It quickly turns more passionate and a little rougher. I adjust both mine and Catherine's position bye one quick movement so I can sit up to move my lips to her neck. I can hear her moan while her hands run over my back.

Before returning my lips to hers I whisper into her ear: "Open your eyes." Her blue eyes meet mine and I can see there's a questioning look on her face. "I want to see your eyes when I kiss you. Please. I love your eyes." A soft chuckle escapes from her lips after hearing that, and she nods in agreement.

I kiss her on her lips, not closing my eyes, and then add: "I love you as well, in case you wondered." She chuckles again and says: "That's nice to hear. I'm glad you love me. And my eyes. I love you too. And in case you were wondering.. Your eyes aren't too bad either." She gives me a wink before she starts kissing me again.

How I love that woman. I love everything about her. Including those gorgeous, blue eyes.

**_End._**

_Note: Liked it, hated it? Want me to continue? You can tell me all about it if you just click on that button below.. I'd appreciate it very, very much! xx. _


	2. Skin

_Note: Next update! Sorry it took so long, I was having serious issues with picking a subject for this chapter. After all, there are many, many things I could've picked ;-). Enjoy! x. _

**2 – Skin. **

She knows what she's doing to me when she's wearing that dress. I've told her that at least three times I think. That dress… God, it makes me drool every time she wears it. First of all, it's because of the colour. The jade green colour make her best features stand out even better. And believe me, I'm not the only man in the room who notices that. Every single man does. The dress is short, not too short, but short enough to make it exciting. Then again, every single thing she wears is exciting.

The thing that makes it the hardest to not just rip of that dress and drag her into bed with me immediately, is the way it makes her skin look. Catherine's fair skin is covered with freckles. Her skin is gorgeous. And in that dress, her skin looks like gold. As if it wants to be touched.

And believe me, I want to touch that skin. I want to caress it and make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Because she is.

Catherine's currently on the other side of the room. We're at a reception for the chief, and I hate it. But Catherine's being the social butterfly she always is; chatting politely with every single person that comes up to her. And I've been eying her from the bar ever since she started. I know she feels me staring at her. Once in a while she looks up, her eyes connecting with mine. The small smile she gives me shows that she's perfectly aware of what she's doing to me. Unfortunately for me, she loves to torture me.

It takes her more than thirty minutes to finally back away from the people she'd been talking to and come to me. She lets her hand rest on my shoulder and kisses my cheek lightly before saying with a sugar sweet voice: "Enjoying the party?"

The bitter sweet smile on her face makes me want to kiss her to death. I instead say: "Well, I enjoy looking at you."

She chuckles, and bends her head until I feel her lips in my neck. The feeling of her soft lips in my neck makes me shudder, and once she breaks the contact with my neck she whispers: "Can't wait 'till we get home.'

She looks into my eyes again and smiles innocently as she sits down on the seat next to me. While she's ordering her drink, I focus my attention on her skin again. It's glowing. My hand automatically reaches for the soft skin that's her upper arm. My hand slowly moves up and down and up and down. Her skin feels like silk.

She gives me a surprised look, one that gives me the opportunity to move my hand to her face. My thumb caresses her cheek gently. Her skin seems so flawless. It's like honey; it's soft, smooth, sweet and even. Perfect. She smiles and says: "Gil, what are you doing?"

I put my other hand in her neck and give her a soft kiss on her lips before I say: "Just admiring one of the things that so gorgeous about you. You're skin's so perfect."

A slight blush appears on her cheeks and I whisper in her ear: "Glad to have that effect on you."

A soft laugh escapes from her lips and she whispers: "You'll always have that effect on me." I'm surprised when she presses her lips against mine again. I know she's wishing we were home. So am I. I'm even more surprised when she breaks the kiss again and says: "Let's go home. I'm sure the chief will understand it when I tell him Lindsey's sick."

The twinkle in her eyes is undeniable, and I know what she's planning. She grabs my hand, and I don't even bother finishing my drink. I know what's waiting for me as soon as we're together. And it includes a lot of her flawless skin.

_Note: Hope you liked it! x._


	3. Lips

_Note: Hi all.. Don't shoot me please. I know I promised last chapter that the next update would be soon... I'm so sorry that it took a tiny little bit much longer than soon.. I hope you all still enjoy this though, please let me know! xx. _

**3- Lips.**

We're sitting in the break room, along with our other co-workers. Everyone's discussing their case while most are eating a little something and are drinking their coffee. I'm not that into the case at this point though. The fact that I'm not that focused has everything to do with the read head that's sitting in the chair at the other side of the room. She's drinking her coffee while she's talking to Nick about their case. Sara and Warrick are talking about our case as well, but my eyes are focused on something else.

Her lips. Those damn lips of her. She's drinking her coffee, and every now and then, her tongue sneaks out to lick the tiny drops of coffee that are left on her lip. It should be illegal to do something like that. Well, it should be illegal to do that when other people are around. Her lips look soft and pink, and I know that they're somewhat shimmery because of the lip gloss she's wearing.

I try to focus on the things that Sara is saying, but as soon as I see that tongue of that woman sneak out again, I can't help myself anymore and I get distracted again. Suddenly, her eyes fly into my direction and I can tell that she knows I've been looking at her. She gives me a small smile in which her lips curl up immediately before she looks back to Nick. That woman has no idea what she's doing to me. Or perhaps she does, and then that's probably the reason why she keeps on doing it.

As soon as we're all done eating and drinking our coffee, everyone prepares to leave the break room. I'm able to grab her arm before she leaves the room and I say: "Come to my office, please. We need to discuss something."

She raises her eyebrow, curious to find out what for I want her to come to my office, but she nods and says: "Okay. Let me find Nicky first, I'll be there in five minutes. Tops."

The next five minutes, I'm impatiently in my office, waiting for her to enter the room. As soon as she does, I say: "Lock the door."

She again raises her eyebrow, but she does what I tell her to. All I'm able to focus on are those lips. Those luscious, pink, gorgeous lips that I love to kiss. And that's what I'm going to do.

I walk up to her and before she's able to ask me what I'm doing, my lips are crashing down on hers. They taste as good as they look. After a couple of seconds I break the kiss, and I see there's a smile on Catherine's face when she says: "That's what I needed to come for?"

I nod and say: "I couldn't help it. Your lips were screaming for mine."

She laughs and says: "I bet they did. Can I continue my job now?"

I shook my head and say: "No," before planting my lips on hers again. I love those lips. I will cherish those lips for the rest of my life. They're gorgeous. Just as gorgeous as the woman they belong to.


End file.
